


Conflicted

by jotchLIFE



Series: The Unexpected Truth [2]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: OA ponders his relationships with both Mona and Maggie.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan
Series: The Unexpected Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Part two.. please let me know what you think! Three will be up within the next several weeks.  
> Thank you so much!

OA hadn't been sure how to describe his relationship with Mona. It was supposed to be 'no strings attached,' but then, she invited him to Miami with her.

OA didn't know if he should go on the trip. He knew it would be a lot of fun, but it also felt like a commitment… and he wasn't ready to commit to Mona, although, he wasn't exactly sure why.

He had debated the trip the whole day, and had even talked to Maggie about it. She had encouraged him to go.

'I don't care how amazing Mona is, she's lucky to be dating you.' OA couldn't get Maggie's words out of his head. He had told her that Mona might be too amazing, and she said that didn't exist… but he knew that wasn't true. Maggie was too amazing, too amazing for him.

OA couldn't deny his feelings for Maggie had taken a dangerous turn. He couldn't deny the attraction for her, but it was a line that shouldn't, that couldn't, be crossed.

In the end, OA had decided to go on the trip. He knew he couldn't dwell on his feelings for Maggie. Those needed to be put in a box, labeled 'DO NOT TOUCH.' He thought that if he could commit to a relationship with Mona, he could forget those feelings.

That's not exactly what happened though. OA went on the trip, and he had a good time, but his feelings for Maggie didn't go away… they only intensified. He knew they couldn't be acted upon, but he also felt like he was stringing Mona along. Ultimately, he knew he couldn't commit to her because he was holding out hope for something he couldn't have with Maggie.

OA really liked Mona, however, he couldn't picture a future with her. Whenever he did think about the future, Maggie was always there. He could actually see himself settling down with her, and that made him feel all sorts of emotions.

It scared him because he knew he shouldn't be in love with his partner.

It made him feel lucky…lucky to have Maggie in his life, even if it was just as partners and friends.

And also, more than anything, it made him long for what he absolutely couldn't have.

Two weeks after the trip to South Beach, OA ended his relationship with Mona, as he knew it wasn't right to keep leading her on.

He also started spending more time with Maggie. He would ask her to grab a meal after work, and the gym or firing range on the weekends. Even though they spent all of their work time together, OA hung out with Maggie as much as he could outside of work.

One time, during one of their workouts, Maggie had asked OA about Mona. She didn't pry when he said the relationship was over. That, OA was grateful for. He couldn't very well tell her, "Oh, I ended things with Mona because I'm in love with you."

What was strange, Maggie seemed… relieved when OA told her about the break up. Now, thinking back, he was sure he was imagining it, but he couldn't help but replay that conversation in his mind.

About three weeks after his trip to Miami, OA asked Maggie if she wanted to go to the gym Saturday morning. She agreed, so they met there around ten o'clock.

They went through their usual routine: warming up with some light equipment, five mile-run on the treadmills, rowing machine and other various equipment before jumping in the ring to spar. Then they went back to the treadmills for another five miles.

Jogging, side by side, Maggie glanced over at OA. "So, um, how are things with you and Mona?"

OA was almost thrown off guard by how hesitant Maggie seemed when she asked the question. He sighed. "Actually, we're not seeing each other anymore."

Surprise covered Maggie's beautiful features when OA looked down at her. "Really? What happened? You said the trip went well."

Actually, OA hadn't said much about the trip at all. Maggie had asked how it went, but OA didn't elaborate. He just told her that it was fun, and nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York. He didn't say anything else. "Yeah, the trip did go well. It's just… I don't see myself getting serious with Mona. I thought it was better to end things now." OA glanced back down at Maggie, and was surprised. She looked relieved, and he wasn't sure how to take that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maggie didn't look up to meet OA's eyes. She just kept her pace on the treadmill, both herself and OA slightly breathless.

OA shook his head. "It's okay. I guess I'm not ready to settle down." He heard Maggie's breath hitch, and looked over at her. "You okay, Mags?"

Maggie shook her head, as if she was clearing her thoughts, and slowed down to a walk. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think this workout is getting to me. Actually, do you mind if we cut this one short? I'm starting to feel a headache coming on."

OA slowed down to match Maggie's pace. "That's fine, but are you sure you're okay?"

Maggie gave a small smile, but OA thought it seemed forced. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry- I've probably not been the best company today."

"You've been great, Maggie." OA stopped his treadmill, as did she. "I'm the one that's been going on about my miserable love-life."

Maggie let out a small huff of laughter. "It'll get better."

"Yeah, maybe." OA cast a longing glance at Maggie, as her gaze was directed towards the floor.

After the two wiped down their machines, they headed towards the parking lot. OA walked Maggie to her car. "You going to be okay to drive?"

Maggie smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and take something for my head. Sorry to cut the day short."

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself, and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

OA briefly squeezed Maggie's shoulder before she got in her car. He then turned, and walked to his own truck as she drove off.

Present Day

Looking back on that conversation, OA wasn't sure what to make of it. Maggie's whole demeanor had changed. And it wasn't just that day… it was ever since then.

In the three weeks since that conversation, Maggie acted distant towards OA. She seemed more reserved around him. They would still hang out, but it felt different. 

OA wanted to talk to Maggie about all of this, but he didn't want to push her away even further. He knew it all stemmed from that day at the gym, he just wasn't sure why.

If Maggie was relieved about the break up, could that mean she felt the same towards OA, as he did towards her? That thought made OA smile. But if that was the case, why was she being so distant?

Then it hit him. Maggie didn't become distant until he told her he wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

OA's mind spun from the intensity of his thoughts. Could that be it? Could Maggie really be in love with him too?

Sure, OA told Maggie he wasn't ready to settle down, but that wasn't true. He wanted to… with her. He knew that couldn't happen because of their job.

But, if OA was being totally honest with himself, he was willing to transfer, if it meant he could be with Maggie. That's how much she means to him.

Would Maggie really want that, though? OA knew he needed to talk to her. He would regret it forever if he didn't.


End file.
